<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darlin, You are Everything by imaginationrunsfree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344003">Darlin, You are Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationrunsfree/pseuds/imaginationrunsfree'>imaginationrunsfree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Earp and a Holliday [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mild Spoilers for 4x05, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Doubt, Sex in the Barn, Wynonna Earp Season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationrunsfree/pseuds/imaginationrunsfree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set mid Season 4. The curse is broken and Wynonna is without Peacemaker. To her, she isn't much of anything. To Doc, she is everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp &amp; Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Earp and a Holliday [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darlin, You are Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Earp barn was warm and toasty in the glow of the hanging lamp as Wynonna recounted the day’s adventures. She sat rather dejectedly on her bed, looking for solace at the bottom of her beer can. Doc stood with his back to her, gingerly sipping his own drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are certain that the gun was there?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed,“Yah, I could feel it. I just couldn’t make it come.” She made a face at her accidental innuendo. “That’s what she said.” Doc smiled despite himself while Wynonna sucked out the last dregs from the can. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, her long bare arms resting on her red leather clad knees. “I guess it makes sense, I mean, I’m not the heir anymore now that the curse is broken.” She wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand. “Or much of anything really.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To hear the woman he cared so deeply for talk about herself in such a way was painful for Doc. Wynonna was a bonafide hero, far more than he and Wyatt had ever been. She had been the only one with enough gumption to finally break the Earp curse, freeing their daughter from a future of hunting Revenants. It was Wynonna who had defeated Bulshar, and it was Wynonna who had saved them from the Garden. Even without Peacemaker, Wynonna was something rare and beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to her, watching as she chucked her empty can into the dusty corner of the barn. He regarded her carefully, hands on his gun belt and hat on his head. “Darlin’” he drawled, “You are everything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went still as her dark blue eyes bore into his, his words settling over them. There was a tension in the air, like an elastic about to snap. He had always had trouble communicating his feelings for Wynonna. One might say he was...emotionally constipated. For him to put it so plainly... well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, Wynonna unfolded her long legs and came to stand before him. Her head tilted slightly as her eyes narrowed their focus.  “Say it again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was testing him. He could see it in her face, how badly she needed to hear it, but she had to make sure it was real. “You darlin, are everything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze drew heavy and suggestive. Slowly, she placed her arms around his neck. She bit her lip as her eyes travelled the length of his body from bottom to top, taking in his strong form. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not so bad yourself Holliday.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He regarded her appreciatively, his blues eyes dancing. His hands skimmed up her thighs, grazing along her ass before settling teasingly along the waistband of her trousers. Her hands came down off his shoulders, skimming down between their chests. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He conceded. She wasn’t wrong after all. “Maybe love. But you…” She used her position as leverage, pushing him away slightly, causing him to pause. With her trademark Wynonna grin, she pulled her black crop top up and off, leaving her chest bare and on display for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...are truly a vision.” he finished, barely above a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook out her long, brunette locks, enjoying the way his gaze made her feel. She teased him a little, running her finger along his jaw, over his lips. She inched ever closer, watching as Doc closed his eyes, letting the anticipation of it all settle upon him. She stopped, her mouth mere centimetres from his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel her breath against his lips, the tickle of her on his moustache. Yet, the kiss never came. Instead, she diverted to his ear, giving it a playful tug with her teeth while her hand pressed into his chest. He growled softly, his grip flexing on her hip bones. Her grin only grew wider as she continued to nip and scrape her teeth along his jawline and neck, enjoying the feel of his scruff and the way his body reacted to hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One by one she undid the buttons on his flannel shirt, kissing the skin revealed as she went. His mustache twitched as she reached his belt line, and she let her fingers stay there a moment longer than necessary, softly brushing against the fine hair that led down from his navel. She pressed her palms under his shirt, roaming the expanse of his chest and back, warming her digits with his body heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, her hands reversed their journey, making their way up his neck and into his hair, pulling his head down to her level. His eyes opened to watch her, raw and vulnerable and powerful, gazing up at him. She was a goddess awaiting worship, and he was determined to give in to her every desire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her, hard and unrelenting and she gave it right back, fingers pulling at his hair. His hand came up to find her breast and she released him with a gasp, face pulling in pleasure. He pressed kisses along her jaw and neck while his fingers worked her nipple. Wynonna mewled and keened towards him, grinding herself along his denim clad thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When her lips found his again, he took the opportunity to scoop her up and press her into the mattress. She moaned, loving the friction of his denim against her center, hot as it was in her leather pants. He hitched her leg up and over him, finding just the right angle for him to tease her. They kissed, open mouthed and gasping as he rutted against her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clothes, off.” she panted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you desire.” he hummed, doing just that. She tugged her leggings off as his gun belt fell to the floor. His boots quickly followed and she helped him push his boxers off with his jeans.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip at the sight of him. His arms, legs and chest; muscled in a way that only came when a man worked hard for a living. The way the shadow of his beard framed the hard line of his jaw. The curl of his hair behind his ears, and the way his strong hands brushed it back from his face. How the hair leading down his torso came to naturally frame his rather impressive cock, which now stood proudly for her under her gaze. He knew what he had to offer and he was offering it all to her. For whatever she desired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got up on her knees, and slowly began to slide her palms up his thighs, circling, but never quite reaching where he wanted her most. She drew near enough that her warm breath blew across the head of him, making it twitch and bob in excitement. She giggled, actually giggled, cause damn if it didn’t make her feel powerful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grasped him gently in her hand, letting her palm slide up the underside of his shaft. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to the head, open mouthed and wet. A low grumble echoed from Doc’s chest. Encouraged, she continued, taking more of him in, her tongue swirling and caressing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wynonna” he moaned when her lips reached the base. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking on him on her way back up, releasing him with a lurid pop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Doc?” she asked, knowing full well he hadn’t been asking her a question. He opened his eyes in surprise at the loss of contact, immediately missing her mouth on him. God this woman was such a tease. “Sorry, I can’t really answer with your cock down my throat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two could play at this game. He cupped her jaw in his hand, assuring her in his most sultry tones. “Well then, consider my comment rescinded. I’d hate to keep you from your work.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, rewarding his quick wit with a fondle of his testicles. She took him in her mouth once more, leaving her hand at the base this time, allowing her to bob back and forth at her leisure. It felt divine, this gift from his goddess. But he was meant to be worshipping her, not the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Threading his hand in her hair, he gently tugged her away from his cock. She looked up at him a little annoyed, she had been enjoying herself, but he quickly kissed that away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I appreciate all the wondrous things this mouth of yours can do, tonight ain’t about me Wynonna. You take on a burden few of us could bear, and it's high time you get rewarded.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Well in that case….” she purred “It’s time for you to put that talented mouth of yours to work Doc. Give me a hero’s welcome, I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>your gratitude.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was right. Even if she didn’t have Peacemaker, even if the curse was broken, she was still the hero. She has proven herself time and time again. And he was here, to remind her of the power she wields because she would always hold this power, especially over him. He loved her in a way she didn’t always feel like she deserved, but tonight, he was assuring her she did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish.” came his reply. He grasped her, one arm cradling her back, the other behind her thigh, and readjusted her so that she lay open for him on the bed. He got down on his knees before her and she smiled, lightly caressing his face with her fingertips. Her legs followed his touch as he pulled off her black lace panties, pressing kisses into her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He starts by taking his time, and she lets him. His large, warm hands spread her thighs further apart to allow him to press kisses to the insides of her knees, one and then the other. His mouth travels up her body in a smattering of increasingly heated kisses, open-mouthed and wet, as his palms move to the back of her knees and down toward her ankles, stroking the taut muscles of her calves.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She begins to wriggle impatiently against the mattress, but Doc only grins, unphased. Pressing a palm against her to hold her flat, he comes closer, taking in just how wet she is already. Wynonna presses herself up onto her elbows, watching as he kisses her clit, her outer lips, her center, slow and reverent and so damn good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, like that,” she encourages him, her hips tilting toward his mouth almost out of their own volition. Doc lets out a low groan at the motion, dragging her even closer to his face by the back of her legs until her ass is almost off the bed, giving himself more space, opening her to him completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands hook into the skin of her inner thighs, he presses his nose tight against her clit and slips his tongue into her, in and up in one slow, deep sweep, making her eyes roll back into her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Wynonna curses with a full-body shudder, back arching. Her grip in his hair is tight and vicious, but she can’t find it in herself to be sorry, plus she knows he loves it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continues to work her, his tongue doing sinful things inside her. She can feel things beginning to build, so she eggs him on, using the back of her calves to draw him closer. He readjusts his position a little, the hard bristle of his moustache now rubbing against her clit and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>ohhh yes. Right there!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hips begin to buck into his face as he slips two fingers inside her. She rides him as he sucks her clit into his mouth, her body convulsing in pleasure. She was dangerously close to release, she just needed....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a flick of his fingers and a quick twist to her nipple she’s cumming, riding her wave of ecstacy like a philly being broken. Doc slows, but never stops, licking her gently as she shivers her way through the aftershocks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, she calms down. He releases his grip on her thighs, tenderly placing her legs back down on the ground. She can feel how shaky they are, the muscles still quivering a little as the balls of her feet reorient themselves with the hay beneath them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she regains enough sense to look for him again she finds him still perched between her legs, patiently waiting for her command. His moustache and chin shine with her juices and his hair is all mussed from her fingers. She smiles at him approvingly and he grins back, looking every bit the brown nosing school boy searching for his teacher’s approval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it from your sudden lack of response that my welcome package was well received.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, I can think of another package that has yet to grace my doorstep. Care to play delivery man Henry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doc reached inside the nightstand for the box of condoms they had placed there. Tossing her the foil packet he replied, “It would be my pleasure Ms Earp. But first, I require a signature.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasting little time, Wynonna carefully tore the packet and rolled the condom on, beckoning Doc up off his knees and onto the bed. He crawled over her, lining himself up with her entrance. With a kiss he thrust deep inside her, causing them to moan in unison at the feeling. No matter how many times they did this it really never got old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Propping himself up on his forearms he began to move against her, their bodies rubbing against one another in a delicious slide. Her hands drew patterns along the muscles of his back as her hips began to meet his. They set a steady rhythm, moving in time to the beat of their hearts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good Doc.” breathed Wynonna, her cheek scraping against the roughness of his. He hummed back in response, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. Over and over they met, just enjoying the way their pieces fit, snug and so utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her second orgasm comes much different than her first. With no gradual build it takes her by surprise. One minute she’s loving the feel of him stretching her in all the right ways and the next, she is soaring on the gentle wave of her orgasm; not so much crashing into the surf but gliding along it, letting the ocean breeze bring a sense of calm down her spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling her go slack beneath him, Doc registers the sleepy high upon her face and allows himself to let go. With a few quick thrusts he finds his own release, chest panting from the effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He collapses down on top of her, settling his head into the crook of her shoulder. She lets him stay there a moment, their bodies still joined, letting the lingering tingle of their orgasms warm her. Her fingers gently play with the hair on the back of his head, her lips pressing little kisses along the freckles on his shoulder. He did good tonight, her Doc. She could get used to nights like these. It would certainly lessen her frustrations over not being able to find Peacemaker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once most of the blood had returned to his head, Doc rolled off and out of Wynonna. With a little wobble, he managed to find his footing long enough to dispose of the condom in the trash and give himself a little wipe with the cloth hanging nearby. Grabbing another, he wet it slightly from the jug of water placed there and brought it back to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out to take it from him but he pulled it away. “Let me love.” She nodded, too sleepy and satiated to argue, and watched as he cleaned her up. He pressed a kiss to her belly once he was finished, returning to the little basin to rinse out the cloths. Hanging them to dry, she welcomed him back into her arms, holding up the covers for him. He settled in on his back, pulling her torso flush against his side, her head coming to rest against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He debated saying something. Should he reassure her? Attempt to talk about what this all meant? Grab her ass, call her darlin’ and praise that fact that her skills in bed had not diminished in the slightest despite her lack of superpowers? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft snort provided him with an answer. He smiled, pressing a kiss to the head of a now sleeping Wynonna and closed his own eyes. While he no longer needed to sleep in his condition, he could still enjoy the peace such an evening brought him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>